This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aims of this project are as follows: 1. Isolate and structurally analyze different cannabinoids, especially from the polyhydroxylated cannabitriol group and non-cannabinoid phenolic compounds from cannabis extract, whose biological activity is unknown. 2. Confirm that the mechanism of action of the isolated compounds involves an interaction with the endogenous cannabinoid system. 3. Study the psychoactivity of the isolated compounds and compare it with that of delta-9-THC. 4. Study the interaction of delta-9-THC with the individual isolated compounds and determine their contribution to the overall biological activities of cannabis.